


Rainbow Six Origins

by Dicknouget



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: rainbow six siege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicknouget/pseuds/Dicknouget
Summary: First, it was a simple bank robbery and school bombings. Typical terrorist patterns, easily captured by Special Forces. Now, the new terrorist group called the White Masks have the world at it's knees. The United Nations have authorized Project Unity, in which Lieutenant - General Davis of Canada, General Alexeyev of Russia, Colonel  James of America, British PM Abbott, and General Durand of France are the directors. There job? Construct a new special forces unit to fight the White Masks. This team, dubbed "Rainbow" is made of the very elite of the special forces from around the world, ranging from the Canadian JTF-2, to the British SAS, to the German KSK and everything in between.The future of the world lies in the hands of Team Rainbow and its operators.





	1. The Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post these as often as possible. If you would like to help contribute, please let me know!

"Gentlemen, I think you know why I called you here today..." began Director Adewale.  
To be honest I was not sure why I was called here, nor do I think I should care. This was probably another one of his "Let's try to reinforce peace" or some sort of BS like that. Now I'm all for peace, but sometimes peace isn't the option. Adewale himself was a nice person, and I have the up most respect for him, and not just because he's the Director of the United Nations Security Command and Task Force (UNSC/TF). The UNSC/TF was created a while back and we're primarily in charge of managing the world peace. Truth be told, we don't even exist. The only people that know of us are the ones in this room. I glance around the table and see very familiar faces: General Alexeyev of Russia, Colonel James of America, British Field Marshal Abbott, and General Durand of France. It's those four, Adewale, myself and our teams that are allowed to know about the UNSC/TF.  
"...Davis! Are you even attempting to pay attention?" Adewale barked at me.  
"Yes." I reply.  
"Then would you so kindly as to give us a suggestion on how to handle this new terrorist group who call themselves, 'The White Masks'?"  
I pause; think over all the possible solutions and options. Then it hits me like Mike Tyson's uppercut was mixed with a 50 Kiloton nuclear explosion.  
"What about Rainbow Six?"  
"Lieutenant-General, I could not be more curious as why you think we should do that."  
"Well, in the past the Rainbow Six program has shown to deliver results with its casualties being next to none when it comes to hostage situations, AND they have proven time and time again, that they can withstand an immense amount of pain."  
"Yes Davis, I've read the reports, and I would love to re-start the Rainbow Six program, but it's just too damn expensive."  
"You know, in a crisis like this, money should not be a concern," stated Abbott. "It may even pay off in the long run."  
"Gentlemen I would love to stay here and discuss why Rainbow Six would ruin us financially, but, Abbott is correct. We do not have the time to enforce any other program." presented Adewale. "Men, I want you to pick only the FINEST soldiers from each of your special forces, and from there, we'll start making Op teams. I hereby declare that the Rainbow Six program be restarted immediately and that only the finest soldiers be picked for duty. Good evening gentlemen."


	2. The Recruitment of the JTF2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lt. Gen Davis visits the JTF2 to recruit an officer that has caught attention for his unique grenade uses and his use of bear traps, as well as a Chief Warrant Officer recognized for his shotgun-rifle combo and his non standard gas grenades

I entered my barracks after a hitting the showers. Today's training for hostage situation was helpful and enjoyable, but tiring none of the less. If there's one thing that I've learned, or at least tried to learn, is to never over-exert yourself in training. You'll soon condition yourself to use all your energy in combat leaving you tired and vulnerable to attack. As I lay down in my cot, I see Lieftenant Nielsen jog towards my barrack. Nielsen has been my best friend since high school and has helped me gain the courage to try some things that I was skeptical of. Hell, he and I were part of the same cadet corps for God's sake. And now, here we were. Nielsen as a First Lieutenant and myself, Phillips, one of the three Chief Warrant Officers in the JTF-2. It was five years ago that we were asked to join the Canadian Joint Task Force, and boy has it taken my breath away.  
"Chief Warrant Officer Phillips, on me!" Nielsen called out as he entered the barracks.  
"Aw fuck, what did I do sir?" I reply as I rush to finish lacing up my combat boots.  
"Major Briars told me that the Lieutenant-General himself is here and he requested to speak to us both. Don't worry, I don't think either of us are in trouble."  
"I hope so." I say as I finish lacing my boots. Lieutenant - General Davis? What the hell could he want with us? I can only come to the conclusion that either a) we screwed up big time or b) he needed someone to shine his boots.  
I leave the barracks and jog beside Nielsen to the command office. The entire way there, I feel nervous and anxious about what was to become of us.  
"You going to knock on the door?" Nielsen asks.  
"Pleasure's all yours sir." I reply.  
"I order you to knock."  
"Fuck you Nielsen."  
"At least buy me dinner first."  
I glare at him as I knock on the door.  
"Come in." a voice on the other side calls out. It doesn't sound like Briars.  
We nervously enter to see Lieutenant - General Davis and Briars sitting opposite of each other at the Briars' desk.  
"Take a seat gentlemen. "Davis orders as he stands up and marches beside Briars. "Your Commanding Officer here has told me that you two are the finest soldiers in this JTF-2 detachment. Is this true?"  
"We sure are sir." Nielsen answers.  
"He also told me that you both have crafted some very interesting equipment to use in the field."  
"Yes that's true."  
"Would you kindly tell me what you both have made?" Davis asks.  
We nervously glance at Briars who just simply nods.  
"We'd love to sir." I answer. "If you would just follow us to the testing grounds."  
"Of course."  
Nielsen, Briars, and I lead Davis to the testing grounds. Along the way, he asks us to describe what weapons we use in the field. Nielsen answers him first by saying that he uses the L85A2 Assault Rifle and the C1 SMG along with the standard SIG Sauer P226.  
"Ah, a very English man I see." Davis smirks. "And you Phillips?"  
As a sharpshooter, I am supposed to be using the TAC - 50 Sniper rifle as it is the one commissioned to the Canadian Forces. When I was training with Spetznaz a few summers ago, I used the OTS-03. However, when I came back I worked with a couple of the egg-heads and developed a cross between the C8 and the Dragonuv. It has a select fire to choose between full auto, burst and semi auto fire rates. When in single fire it hits one hell of a lot harder. I also installed a flips sight to the top rail so I can easily switch between long and short range encounters. And finally, I also attached an underslung shotgun I call the skeleton key, for when I get up close and personal.  
"I use a custom made C8, which has select fire, a flip sight and a skeleton key, as well as the FMG 9 SMG and the P226 sir." I answer him. No use in lying to him about our weapons when we're about to show them off.  
"Isn't the commissioned Marksmen Rifle the TAC-50? Why do you use the C8 instead?"  
"I guess I prefer how it handles. It's lighter than the TAC-50, not to mention it's also much more compact and powerful than the TAC-50. Not to mention it’s a balanced weapon in all encounters."  
"I see. Are you authorized to use this weapon?"  
"That's the first thing I asked to sir."  
When we finally reach the testing range, Nielsen goes to grab his equipment, but is then stopped by Davis.  
"What's wrong sir?" Nielsen asks.  
"Nothing's wrong. I just want to see Phillips go first." Davis replies.  
I step forward, pick up my C8, and load it with 7.62 X 54 mm ammo. I load my FMG 9 and my P226 as well. I hand the three of them gas masks and advise that they put them on, on my command. After doing so, I pick up three gas grenade canisters. However, these are no ordinary smoke grenades or tear gas grenades. No these grenades are filled with a gas powerful enough to kill any man not wearing a gas mask in 3 seconds flat.  
"Sir," I say to Davis "Right now I am holding three grenades that hold a gas that will be able to kill a man almost instantly. I would advise you to put on the mask while we bring out the test subject." The four of us strap on the masks and I gesture to one of the Master Corporals to bring out a pig. While he is bringing the pig onto the range, I place one of the three canisters onto the range.  
"As you can see sir, right now on the range is a 20 year old hog, it's old for its age and is about to die. So in a sense we are doing it a favour." I explain to the Lieutenant - General. "In a second, I will detonate the gas grenade, which will then release the gas killing the pig almost instantly."  
I retrieve the detonator from my utility belt and start to count down.  
"In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... NOW!" I say as I detonate the grenade. A sickly yellow gas engulfs the pig. We here a loud squeal and then silence. "As you can see sir the gas does not poison the target, but rather chokes them, in a sense."  
"I thought chemical warfare was illegal." Davis replies.  
"Every law is held to a reasonable limit sir. Sometimes you have to do something nobody likes to save a life." I respond as I remove my mask. "Onto my next gadget. I give you the flip scope." I present my C8 with a 2X, 4X, 8X scope on it. The only difference between this and the other scopes is that it is attached to a hinge for easy switching between long range and mid-range.  
"I won't be giving a demonstration for this gadget as it is fairly straight forward. Flip the scope up if you want long range. Flip the scope down if you want mid-range." I explain.  
"I like it. What company makes this?" Davis asks me.  
"I do sir. Nobody else has thought of making it."  
"Well that certainly was an interesting demonstration. Nielsen would you like to show off your talent next?"  
"I'd love to."  
Nielsen steps forward and produces several items. The first is a stack of five nitro cells. These things are small IED's but if you're next to one, then the next face you'll be seeing is God's. The second is a pair of grenades tinted blue. The last item is a folded rectangle that he slips into sling over the back of his waist. After equipping himself with these items, he moves out onto the range and places the nitro cells on different height platforms and then returns.  
Nielsen displays one of the grenades.  
"This grenade can be set to either go off on impact or can have a 5 second timer. When it goes off, however..."he pauses to set the grenade to timed and then throws it at the cells. Horrified that a lieutenant just threw a grenade at live nitro cells, Davis dives behind a stack of boxes. The grenade goes off destroying the nitro cells, but not the platforms. "... when it goes off, it sends out a small EMP blast, destroying any explosive within a 10 foot radius. It's completely non-lethal."  
"I see," Davis responds, seemingly collecting himself after the events that just passed. "What about the rectangle on your waist?"  
"Oh this? I call it 'The Welcome Mat'." answers Nielsen.  
"How Canadian."  
"It's actually a bear trap that incapacitates the victim."  
"Huh. Well men, I have come to a decision. How would the two of you like to be part of the Rainbow Six program?" asks Davis.  
"They would love to be part of it." says Briars in an over - excited tone. "Men, you will never get another chance like this in your lives. I have only heard rumors of its existence and what its operators have done. Now that I've been told that it exists, I'm ordering you two to accept an offer that nobody else in this army will receive."  
"As rare a chance it may be, it is up to the candidates to decide for themselves." Davis says and then turns to us. "Do you want to be part of the Rainbow Six program?"  
"Yes sir." We reply in unison.  
"Good, I will have a jet that will transport you to the training grounds in Wales, ready for you in the morning. I advise both of you to go to sleep ASAP, as you will leave before breakfast." Davis instructs. He then calls us to attentions, salutes, and marches off. Briars instructs us to relax and starts to talk to us.  
"Listen, I never got the chance to join Rainbow Six, and dammit I wish I did. Now that you two are going off, it's going to bring me to tears. You guys are two of my favourite operators here, because you can get the job done better than anyone else. I'm going to miss you both. Before you go, I need to give you both something." He says with tears in his eyes. He was a great man, who cared for us. We were like children to him. "Captain Krieger, order the company onto the parade square immediately." he says to a radio.  
"Will do sir!" responds the radio.  
"You two form up with your platoons." Briars instructs. "And then meet me afterwards."  
"Yes sir!" We reply and then march off.  
Ten minutes later, all of our company is formed up on the parade square. We see Briars march on and salute Krieger, who then marches counter-clockwise around Briars and stops on his right. Briars relaxes the Task Force.  
"Men, today is a special day for the JTF-2. Today two of our operators, Lieutenant Nielsen and Chief Warrant Officer Phillips, have been recruited into the fabled Rainbow Six program. Since they are going to be part of Rainbow Six, they will be leaving us. That in mind, I have decided to give them a parting gift. Lieutenant Nielsen!"  
"SIR!" Nielsen responds and marches to Briars.  
"Chief Warrant Officer Phillips!"  
"SIR!"I respond and march up just to the left of Nielsen, so that I am eye-to-eye with Krieger.  
"It is with great honour and pride that I promote Lieutenant Nielsen to the rank of Captain." calls out Briars as he presents Nielsen with his Captain rank. "It is also my honour to promote Chief Warrant Officer Phillips to the rank of Master Chief Warrant Officer." Briars finishes and hands me my new rank.  
"Thank you sir." we say.  
"Make us proud. And see me in my office afterwards." he tells us as we march off back to our platoons. "These two men will be shipping out tomorrow morning before breakfast, so tonight is the only time you will get to say goodbye." Briars tells the company. "Corp! Dismiss!" We march off the parade square.  
Five minutes after our promotions, Captain Nielsen and I walk over to Briars office.  
"Gentlemen, this is probably the last time I will be seeing you. I would like you both to know that it was a great honour to serve with you." Briars tells us with tears in his eyes. "Now I want you both to pack up your equipment, your weapons and sleep in the guest barracks tonight. I do not want you two to be up late tonight. Your curfew is 2000 hours, so in 10 minutes. Better get packing. Now get going, you're not under my command anymore."  
We leave and follow his instructions. We knew that tomorrow was a big day for us.


	3. Recruitmant of the GSG9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field Marshall Abbott recruits two females from the GSG9, one for the use of an ADS and an Electronics Scanner, and the other for her practical use of car batteries and breaching grenades

“Are you done there Warrant?” I hear from behind me.

“Almost mam” I reply. Lieutenant Patterson was annoying as fuck. I’ve been part of the GSG longer than she has, and yet, just because of her rank, she thinks she knows how to perfectly handle every situation. Most of the situations that she performs for the fifth time, I perform it for my thirtieth. However, I have to put up with her as she is the leader for my squad in the field.

“Could you hurry up a bit? I have an O group in 10 minutes. And you know I can’t leave an operator in the research lab without another supervising officer. Even if you’re might favourite.”

I currently had two projects that I was working on. The first, which has already been field tested, and finished, is a wrist mounted Electronics Detection Device (EDD). All it requires now is some work on it a little bit more to improve its efficiency in the field. The second, the one I call Osprey, is a Projectile Denial Device (PDD).This one I created as more of a challenge. I was told that it was only meant for tanks. They said I could not make it smaller. They said I could not make it more efficient, more accurate. Well they were wrong. The Osprey has been thoroughly tested. I have thrown everything at it. Grenades, flashbangs, hell even a friend of mine from the JTF-2 stole some of his teammates EMP grenades and shipped them to me to test. The last thing to do to this is to reduce some weight.

THWACK, THWACK, THWACK. There’s someone at the door. Patterson opens the door to reveal Sergeant Chicas, probably the only female in this goddamn camp that actually makes sense. She has come with me on several occasions to the equipment room to make some modifications to some of her weapons. I remember that she and I once spent six months in Mexico and had to pose as drug cartels. 

“Mam, I was told by Colonel Ajax to tell Warrant Deroches that she and I are required in his office immediately.”

“Deroches, stop what you are doing and go.” Patterson ordered.  
“Yes mam.” I reply as I finish fixing the Osprey. I put the Osprey away in my locker and equip my EDD, then follow Chicas.

“You know Chicas, you and the Colonel are the only two that make sense in this goddamn camp, you know that right?” I ask her as we approach Ajax’s office. “So what does Francis want with us?”  
“Apparently the British Field Marshal is here to talk to us.” Chicas replied.  
“Why is Abbott here?”  
“Apparently our General was too damn busy to visit.”  
“So Abbott came instead?”  
Chicas just shrugs.

I open the door to see Colonel Ajax and Field Marshal Abbott sitting at opposite ends of Ajax’s desk.

“Good afternoon ladies.” Abbott opens. “I was sent here to recruit two operators for a special task force. Ajax has told me that you two are the best that he has.”

“I’d like to agree with that sir.” I reply.

“Well in that case, show me what you can do.”

“We’d love to.”

We lead him to the test range where we ask the range technicians to set up some walls. As they do so, I retrieve my Osprey while Chicas heads to the armoury. Five minutes later, they have four of several test walls set up, ready to be demolished, and Chicas and I are back with our equipment and ready to go.

“I’ll show off first.” I tell Chicas. I look at the Field Marshal and at Ajax, then at the range. “The first device that I will be demonstrating is my Osprey. It is a Active Defense System or ADS for short. It can detect any incoming explosive projectiles and destroy them before it can detonate. As I shall now demonstrate with this frag grenade.” I place the device on the wall and activate it before turning around and walking back to the others. When I return I pull the pin on the grenade and then lob it at Osprey. In a matter of milliseconds the frag grenade is blown up midair, with the rest of us remaining in one piece.  
“My next device is an Electronic Detection Device. It’s fairly simple. You turn it on and it detects any electronic traps behind barriers. That’s all sir.” I finish.

Next up I see Chicas perform her bit. She places down a deployable shield and full extends it. She pulls out a car battery and hooks it up to the shield.  
“Touch the shield sir.” She says to Abbott.  
“Are you insane?”  
“No, just trying to prove that sometimes it's not always about fancy gadgets, sometimes it's more about practicality. Now, my next device is a little more fun.” She says as she pulls out a grenade launcher.

“You carry a grenade launcher with you on missions?” Abbott asks.

“I do but not for your standard grenades. I use it for a ranged breach, as I shall now demonstrate.” Chicas loads a cylinder into the launcher. She aims at one of the walls and then fires. The wall quickly crumbles to the ground.  
“This device is great for long range breaches, or for opening up another spot if we carry a marksman on the team.” Chicas finishes.

“Good, I think Davis recruited a marksman.” Abbott said to himself.  
“Who sir?” I ask.  
“Brigadier General Davis, you don’t know him. Well, not yet. Ladies, I have been instructed by a group called the UNSC/TF to recruit two operators from the GSG and the SAS to join an elite task force called Rainbow Six. I believe you two are the best from the GSG and I’d like you both to join Rainbow Six.” Abbott finishes.

“We’d love to sir!” I say before Chicas says anything.  
“Good!” He says with a smile on his face. “Pack up your equipment and all your gear. We leave for Britain in an hour.”  
“Is that where Rainbow Six headquarters are?” I ask.  
“No, I still need to recruit from the SAS.” He finishes.

Forty-five minutes later I have packed up several Ospreys, the Osprey blueprints, and all of my gear. As I walk out to the helipad with Chicas, I see Lieutenant Patterson, who comes running up to me.

“Just where the hell do you think you’re going Deroches?” She asks.  
“I got a promotion to Rainbow Six.” I reply.  
“You’re not going. You are too valuable to the GSG.” She orders.  
“Sorry mam, Field Marshall Abbott told me to get on the helicopter.” I say.

As the helicopter lifts off, I yell to Patterson: “Hey Patterson! Go fuck yourself!” I smile, knowing I won’t have to deal with that annoying officer again.


	4. Recruitmant of the SWAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier James visits the SWAT to recruit to officers, one of which uses thermite breaching charges and wall mounted claymores, and the other using a shield with imbedded flashbangs, and a biometric scanner.

I walk back behind the safety shield on the test range of the SWAT base. Just 25 feet in front of the shield is a wall with my personal explosive concoction. If there's one thing that I've learned it's: If you mix fuel, metal powder, and metal oxide in just the right way, it will burn at 2000 degrees Celsius. Hot enough to burn through nearly any barrier known to man. Throw some C4 into the mix, and you get one hell of a combination. I glance over to the range safety officer, who simply nods, signalling that it is safe to blow. I press the trigger and watch as a small but bright light outlines the rectangular explosive on the wall. With a loud BOOM, I cover my eyes to block it from the dust, and then remove my hand, to see that the only thing remaining are two rough triangles and a black mark, a reminder of where the wall once was.  
I turn around to store my equipment when I see Captain Simpson walk towards me with another officer behind him. After a quick glance at his rank I recognize him as Brigadier - General James. I can only assume that there is a either a change of command or our CO is being promoted.  
"Sir." I say as I salute the general.  
"At ease soldier." he replies. "Captain Simpson, I believe there are some introductions to be made?"  
"Ah yes sir, Master Warrant Officer Godfrey, meet Brigadier - General James. He came in this morning and asked for us both by name." said Simpson.  
"What brings you to the SWAT sir?" I ask.  
"Well you see, I am part of the United Nations Security Command and Task Force, a.k.a. the UNSC/TF." He began. "Now, I'm sure that both of you have heard of the new terrorist group, "The White Masks"."  
"Yes sir." we both answer.  
"Well, the Director of the of the UNSC/TF, Adewale, has ordered a protocol 3. In other words, restart operation Rainbow Six. Do either of you know of it?"  
We shake our heads.  
"Well back when Jack Ryan the 1st was president - so 1970's, 1980's - the world was introduced to the terrorist group known as 'The Black Hand'. I'm sure you've heard of them."  
We both nod.  
"The first thing that the UNSC/TF did was create operation Rainbow Six, a task force that requires only the most elite soldiers. The most notable man from the original Rainbow Six would be John Clark. Anyway, back in the 2000's Jack Ryan the second, so the second Jack Ryan to be president, brought up the concern about Rainbow Six and suggested that instead of Rainbow Six, they used the funds of Rainbow Six and improve the individual special forces. The idea succeeded in a 3-2 vote. So in 2004, the third year of Jack Ryan senior, the Rainbow Six was disbanded, and has remained as such. until now. Three days ago, the terrorist group known as "The White Masks" threatened to bomb the parliament buildings of every major country. There was no ransom. Because of this, Director Adewale of the UNSC/TF ordered that the Rainbow Six team be rebuilt, and to only select the very best from the worlds special forces. The soldiers must have produced something that can benefit themselves, the team, or give themselves an advantage in the battlefield. This is where you two come in. You two are my two choices to join Rainbow Six. Spotless records, scoring excellence in your PT Testing, scoring above excellence on the range. Now, I just need to see what you two have to offer." He finished.  
"I'll go first." offered Simpson.  
Simpson retrieved his equipment. In one hand he carried a ballistic shield with a white rectangle just under the glass. In the other, he carried a bio-metric scanner. Simpson, has been nicknamed "Genius" because of his Master's degree from the University of Waterloo. Why he decided to study in Canada is all but a mystery to everyone else.  
"Behind door number one is what I call a 'Flash-Shield'. It's a standard ballistic riot shield with a twist. With a push of a button..." He quickly turns to me, and where he stood, a massive flash of light and a loud ringing sound were produced.  
"Motherfucker!"I yell, rubbing my eyes.  
"... it flash bangs the enemy. It's quite helpful as now I can carry lethals and another tactical consumable."  
"Simpson this is great and all, but next time, try to not use it on a team mate." I say.  
"Sorry, Sergeant-Major. It was used for demonstrative purposes. Now! Behind door number two I present, a handheld, low-power, bio-metric scanner." Simpson states as he raises the device. "Hey! Raise another wall, will ya?" he yells at the range technician. In a matter of thirty seconds the rubble of my explosive is removed and another wall is raised. "Don't worry sir, we have plenty of these on standby. Godfrey, move behind the wall."  
I obey, jogging as to try to hurry up his demonstration. I stand about five feet behind the wall and then hear an "Alright Godfrey, your clear to come back!" As I jog back I notice Simpson start to move towards the equipment room.  
"My turn sir?" I ask the General.  
"You got it." he says.  
"Alright. I like to call my first utility, 'C4 on steroids'." I say as James grins. " If there's one thing that I've learned it's: If you mix fuel, metal powder, and metal oxide in just the right way, it will burn at 2000 degrees Celsius. Hot enough to burn through nearly any barrier known to man. Throw some C4 into the mix, and you get one hell of a combination."  
I move onto the range and setup a charge, then dash back to the two officers.  
"You may want to stand behind here sir." I advise as I gesture towards the safety shield. As they both move behind the shield, I press the trigger. The device produced a bright light and then blew up. After the dust cleared the only thing remaining was a couple of head sized rocks.  
"My nest device sir, I call KAPKAN. It's a tripwire Improvised Entry Denial Device that shoots ball bearings, I call kaps, out of a container, called the kan. When activated, the kaps shoot out of the kan and incapacitates the victim." I explain.  
"I see that you have quite the 'explosive' personality." Brigadier - General James observed. "Well gentlemen, I've seen everything that I needed to see. Pack up your equipment, your clothes, everything you have here and meet me outside. I have a helicopter that will bring us to a military airstrip and from there, a private jet that will bring us to Britain. Welcome to Rainbow Six."


	5. Boot Camp (Phillips)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being recruited into Rainbow Six, Phillips and Nielsen are sent on a flight to Switzerland to begin their basic training.

I step out of the jet, breath taken away. The landscape of Switzerland amazes me every time I come here.  
“Hey Master Chief, get your head out of the clouds. That’s for the pigeons.” jokes Nielsen. “Get your shit and let’s get going. We still need to meet the other operators.”  
I grab my equipment and follow Davis who leads Nielsen and I to a large building. As we enter I see 10 other operators and four generals.  
“Introduce yourselves, maybe you’ll find someone you actually like.” Davis says.  
Almost immediately Nielsen leaves and starts talking with two characters who look like SAS. I look around, and spot two operators who look Spetznaz. I approach them.  
“Good evening.” I say.  
“Who the hell are you?” the first one asks. It’s hard to hear him because he wears a full face mask.  
“I’m Master Chief Warrant Officer Phillips. I’m from the JTF-2.”  
“Are you the kid that trained with us a few years back?”  
“Indeed I am.”  
“No shit! It’s me, Novak!”  
“Shit man, I didn’t recognize you with your mask on.”  
“Sorry about that. It’s part of my armour.”  
“Ah don’t worry about it. Who’s your friend?”  
“My name’s Dunn.” The other Spetznaz answered.  
“Are you new to Spetznaz? I don’t remember training with you during my visit.”  
“I joined about a year and a half ago.”  
“Make sense.”  
“Attention Operators!” an African – American official called out. “If you would please follow me, I’ll bring you to the orientation room.”  
I find Nielsen and join him. The two of us fall in and join the others in the room.  
“Good evening operators. I am Director Adewale. I will be leading the Siege unit of Rainbow Six in the fight against ‘The White Masks.’ You have all been selected for different reasons: selflessness, integrity, intellect, or marksmanship.”  
“Marksmanship? HA! Marksmans are useless for close quarter encounters!” one of the SAS operators yell.  
“Hey shithead. Let me give you a piece of advice: Don’t make fun of someone who can end you from another city.” I reply.  
“Why? Marksmans are useless in CQB.”  
“Let’s say that there is an enemy behind a shielded mounted MG. What do you do?”  
“Throw a grenade.”  
“The shield protects the enemy.”  
“Find another way around.”  
“The only other option is to retreat.”  
“Create an opportunity for the marksman to eliminate the turret.” answers one of GSG operators.  
“Correct.” I reply.  
“Sit down and shut the fuck up!” yells Adewale. “I did not ask you to come here to argue. Do that on your own time. Now, back to business.” Adewale turns on large monitor and reveals what we already knew.

“One week ago the Australian Parliament was attacked, by the White Masks no doubt. Thirty Six hours ago I held an emergency meeting to decide our plan of action. Twenty four hours ago I tasked your officers with job to recruit you. And now going forward from now… a three week boot camp. You will be trained to Rainbow Six standards and if you fail to meet those standards then you will be RTU’d and we will recruit someone else. Just because you were recruited does not mean that you were guaranteed a position here. So, all of you file off to your barracks and we will commence training and testing tomorrow morning.”

Two guards, one male and one female, lead us out of the room.

“Men’s barracks on the left. Women’s on the right. Meals are at 0630 hours, 1200 hours and 1800 hours. If you are late for a meal, you will not be served. Curfew is 2300 hours.” Shouted the male guard, “you will find a package on your bunks. These are your PDA’s, Id cards and access cards. You MUST carry them with you at all times when you are not in the field. Go in and find your bunks.”  
To that the guards open the doors and we file in. We find our bunks and our assigned gear. Not a minute after the guard closes the door the asshat that was bitching at me before finds me, grabs my head and slams me against my bunk post.  
“What the fuck man?” I yell.  
“That’s for embarrassing me in front of the Director.” He responds.  
“Embarrassing? You mean defending my skill? Listen douche-canoe, you embarrassed yourself.” I reply. I hit him hard in the sternum, propelling him backwards. He lands on the floor with a ‘THUD’. I’m hoping that the fall dazed him. Instead he rose, quickly and angrily.  
“I will not be bested by a weak and fucking cowardly CANUCK!” he yells at me. He charges at me blindly. I simply side-step and he crashes into the wall. He falls to the ground, completely stunned and unable to move.  
“Listen here. I’m neither weak, nor am I cowardly. I’m just smart.” I say.  
The door flies open and Adewale storms in.  
“Just what in fucks name is going on in here?” he yells.  
“He lost his temper and his common sense.” I say as I point my assailant.  
“Phillips was assaulted by him. Phillips only acted in self-defence.” Novak says.  
“Is this true?” Adewale asks.  
There are several nods around the room.  
“Fuck. Not even 24 hours and I’m already RTUing a cadet.” Adewale says mutters. “What’s your name soldier?”  
“Veld, sir.” Responds the stunned soldier.  
“What’s your home unit?”  
“Special Air Service of Britain, sir.”  
“Good. You’re going to catch the next flight back to Britain. From there you’re CO will decide what to do.” Adewale orders, then looks at the male guard. “Tell Abbott to find someone who won’t fight his own team.” He turns back to us. “Veld come with me. The next flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow, so you’re going to stay in a cell.”  
Veld stands up. He turns his head and looks me in the eyes. “Fuckin’ prick. Just had to get me RTU’d, huh. Didn’t ya? Asshole.” He says to me. He turns, collects his equipment and leaves.  
“Now none of this better happen again am I clear?” Adewale asks.  
“NO SIR.” We answer.  
“Good.” He responds and leaves with the guard.  
They close the door. The other SAS candidate approaches me.  
“I apologize for his outburst. Truth be told, he was also an asshole back at home unit as well.” He says.  
“Don’t be sorry for his actions, there’s an asshole at every unit.” I respond.  
“So are we cool?”  
“Yeah we’re cool.”  
“Sweet. Names Reece Cooper. Rank of Staff Sergeant.”  
“Master Chief Warrant Officer Cael Phillips”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise.”  
We are then called for dinner and given the rest of the day to adapt to our new home.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
0600 hours  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
The alarm goes off. All of us jump to our feet.  
“All of you better be dressed and properly equipped before I arrive at the barracks.” The loudspeaker says.  
Almost immediately after the loudspeaker finishes, there is a scurry of soldiers getting changed out of long-johns into combats and checking that they have their issued equipment. I shove my PDA into my lower chest pocket of my combat and put my cards into my right thigh pocket. I stand at attention on by the left post of my bunk. I see a few more cadets run around and then stand at attention by their bunks as an older African – American enters the room. Kind of like a heavier Samuel L. Jackson mixed with Lawrence Fishburn.   
“THAT TOOK TOO DAMN LONG!!!” He yells at us. “WHEN I COME IN HERE YOU SHOULD ALL BE BY YOUR BUNKS. NOT, better quickly lock my locker first then stand by the bunk. WHEN YOU HERE THAT ALARM, YOU HAUL ASS INTO YOUR COMBATS AND GET BY YOUR BUNKS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“SIR, YES, SIR” we reply.

“Alright, now that I’m done bitching at you, let’s do some introductions. I am Chief Warrant Officer Duffin. For you American asswipes, that would be Sergeant-Major. I will be your Regimental Sergeant Major for your boot camp and hopefully, for the rest of your service here. I have only a few things to go through with you:  
First, I don’t give two shits about what your rank at your home unit is, here it is private untrained.  
Second, you will be at least five minutes early to every class, or field training session.  
Third, you will always be in combats and by your bunks every morning before I get in here. My quarters are five minutes away, just so you know.  
Lastly, there is an operational session today at 1700 hours in the orientation room. I believe you were there yesterday. It is not mandatory, but highly recommended, as you will learn more about the types of operations you will encounter.

Alright, breakfast is at 0630 hours, so in 15 minutes, you can do one of two things:  
Stay and clean this shithole up and go to breakfast or do it when you comeback. After breakfast your next timing will be at 0730, for an introduction class. You are to meet up at lecture room 2.” Duffin finishes. Once he is done he does a left turn and leaves.  
“Just like home.” I say to Nielsen.  
“Just like home.” He replies as we begin to put away our kit.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
0720 hours  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
Nielsen, Novak, Cooper and I are the first to line up outside the lecture room. I quickly check my watch and learn that we’re still ten minutes early.   
“Any idea what’s going to go on in here?” Cooper asked.  
“An introduction probably.” I reply.  
“Besides the obvious.”  
“I have no clue.”  
We wait in silence as the rest of our unit lines up behind us. At 0730 exactly, the RSM opened the door to the lecture room.  
“Take a seat gentlemen.” Duffin stated. We do so. “I have a few things to teach you. After that you’re either going to be on the range, camming, or survival practice for the rest of the day. Any questions? No? Good. Let’s get right into business. In this lesson I am going to teach you how to use the PDA, as well as cover certain rules of engagement and also assign operator call signs. I’m pretty fuckin’ confident that you know how to navigate a PDA. However there are certain features that you should be aware of. The first is UPLINK. UPLINK is a program that is used in the field. Now, I know that you have been told not to bring the PDA’s into the field, but I say fuck it. Ok? It’s going to be exceptionally helpful in the field. UPLINK allows you to communicate more efficiently with squad mates. It allows you to view what a squad mate sees. It also gives you regular updates from the Squad Actual. In the field you should take photos of the surroundings and the event room once you are finished with the situation. However, you might not be able to do this in every situation. If you are not able to take a couple photos, don’t take any. You all understand?”

“YES, SIR!” we reply.

“Good, cause I’m not repeating it. Moving on, next is the rules of engagement. I trust that most of you have been in Special Forces for at least 5 years? Just nod your head.”  
We all nod.

“Alright, the ROE are the same as home, the operational session tonight will go into more detail about the ROE in Rainbow Six. But for the most part they’re the exact same. Alright, now moving onto the last item in the lecture, operator call signs. You were all brought in because of either a trait you have or you have something that can benefit Rainbow Six. When I call your name, you are going to join me into the private room,” he points to a room behind him “right over there. When you are in there, you are going to give me a description of who you are, your background, your home unit, and what you brought to Rainbow Six. From there, we are going to give you two operator call signs, one for offence, one for defence. Understand?”

“YES, SIR!”

“Good. Let’s start with: Brown, Malcolm.”  
“SIR!” A voice calls out from the back. A man who seemed to be of French and Trinidadian descent, stands up. He towers over us, as he walks by. He is jacked as hell and has short hair with the front gelled to the left side.  
A few minutes pass before Brown returns. Duffin comes out as well.  
“I will be updating the operator list as the interviews go on. I would recommend that you open up the Operator List app in your PDA’s to familiarize yourself with your new squad mates and their call signs. Understand?”

“YES,SIR!”

“Good. Chicas, Isabella.”  
“SIR!” A female responds this time. She is shorter than I am, by about 5 inches putting her at 5 foot 5 inches. She looks to have a Latin – German to her.  
This continues for the next two hours before I’m called.  
“Phillips, Cael”  
“SIR!” I reply.  
I enter the room, and take a seat. Duffin sits behind a desk.  
“I’m going to make this as quick as possible.” Duffin says. “I am going to ask you a series of questions, you answer them and then I’ll assign you your call sign. Understand?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“What is your home unit?”  
“JTF-2, Sir”  
“Rank at home unit?”  
“Master Chief Warrant Officer, Sir”  
“I thought it just went to CWO.”  
“They added MCWO this past year sir.”  
“I see. What are your skills?”  
“Highly trained Marksman, spent a summer training with the Spetznaz as part of the our CROSSOVER program.”  
“Marksman? Good we might need one. How far can you shoot?”  
“I can headshot a moving target from over a kilometer away.”  
“Impressive. What can you offer Rainbow Six?”  
“My skills.”  
“I mean what gadget(s) did you bring? That’s one of the reasons you’re here.”  
“Sorry. A custom made C8. It has a flip sight for long range engagements and an underslung shotgun called the Skeleton Key.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Yes, I brought smoke grenades that are filled with a gas that when released will choke anyone in its radius who does not have a gas mask.”  
“Aren’t those illegal?”  
“Sometimes you have to break a couple of laws to save a life sir.”  
“Ok. Your offence call sign is ‘Buck’.”  
“Is it because I’m Canadian, sir?”  
“No, it’s because of the skeleton key. And your defense call sign will be ‘Smoke’. Understand?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Alright, you’re done.”  
I exit the office and glance at the clock hanging on the wall, it’s 0930 hours. 

“Simpson, Logan!” Duffin calls out.  
“SIR!” The last operator calls. The dirty blonde American approaches Duffin. 

A few more minutes pass as the interview carries on. I start to wonder why the others are here. What do they offer to me as a squad mate? What makes them unique? What can they do to help me on the battlefield? The last American leaves the office and Duffin returns. 

“Well, I’m not going to lie. That took way longer than anticipated. You’re PDA’s have been updated to contain everyone else’s name, Offence Call sign, OC for short, Defence Callsign, DC for short, there home unit, and equipment. I would recommend going over it during lunch, in a couple minutes, because afterwards we’re going to throw you into a hostage rescue practice mission.” Says Duffin.

We file out of the class and cross the field to the grey cafeteria building. On the way over I spot another group running an obstacle course. Other than the obvious DSM shouting at the cadets, there is only one other person not running the course, who’s holding a flag with the head of a dark bird.  
“Don’t pay attention to them Phillips. They’re Raven Shield.” Says Duffin.  
“Raven Shield, sir?” I ask.  
“They focus on scouting and direct assaults. Them and Rogue Spear. The two of them are our rivals and I will prove to them that I have the strongest unit here.”  
We file into the cafeteria get our food and take our seats. Around me are Nielsen, Novak, Dunn, the Blonde GSG9 operator and the taller SWAT operator.  
“I heard from Adewale that we’re supposed to be receiving four more trainees.” Nielsen says.  
“Where from?” asks Dunn.  
“One from BOPE, one from SAT and one from the GEO as well as one to replace Veld."  
“Wonder what they can bring.”  
I don’t say anything as I eat my food. Why only one from those forces? What can they do to help me out in situations? As we finish eating and leave the cafeteria the loudspeaker turns on. 

“SIEGE UNIT CADETS RETURN TO LECTURE ROOM 2 ALPHA, I SAY AGAIN, SIEGE UNIT CADETS RETURN TO LECTURE ROOM 2 ALPHA. ORACLE OUT.”

We make our way over to the room we were in before. Standing before us is Duffin and one of his assistants.  
“Sit down in your units at each table.” Duffin instructs.  
“For the remainder of the day this is what will take place:  
On Camoflauge and Survival: SAS, Spetznaz  
On Siege tactics: GIGN, GSG 9  
On Hand to Hand Combat: SWAT, SEAL  
Weapons training and Firing Range: JTF-2 and later on SAS  
You will find maps to the complex on your PDA’s which I hope to God that you still have them. That is all. DISMISSED!!!”

We fall out in our respective order and towards our afternoon classes.  
“This is going to be a long three weeks.” Nielsen tells me.  
“Seems like it.”

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
3 weeks later. Graduation  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

“Atten…shun!” commands Adewale.  
The combined STOMP of our boots hitting the ground thunders through the auditorium. There aren’t very many people in the crowd. It seems as though only unit leaders, highest generals and our PM’s were invited. No family, no friends from units, no one else.

“Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to the 6th Rainbow Division, Siege Unit. Over the past three weeks, these soldiers have trained harder than anyone else in all of Rainbow, let alone the world. They have learned each special forces tactic, fine tuned their marksmanship, and have unified as one unit. As of tomorrow, they will be on active duty. They will be broken into fireteams and leaders will be selected not off of rank, but off of how well they performed. I would like you to keep in mind that while we seem small now, more units will join us in the future. To wrap up this graduation, I would like to introduce to you each operator of the new Siege unit:  
From the GIGN: Rudy Fledderues and Malcolm Brown  
From SAS: Reece Cooper and Riley Hiebert  
From GSG 9: Isabelle Chicas and Sarah Deroches  
From SWAT: Aedan Godfrey and Logan Simpson  
From Spetznaz: Timothy Novak and Patrick Dunn  
From JTF-2: Cael Phillips and Colin Nielsen

Ladies. Gentlemen. Welcome to the Siege unit.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it may not be the most accurate to what happens in the military, but then again I'm not going for accurate. I also know that the names are not going to be the same as what are in the actual game but, again I'm not going for %100 accuracy. I want this to be my own story. That being said, I'm going to partly contradict myself by stating that if anyone would like to help me write this story please feel free to let me know!


End file.
